Mitsuki Bakugo
is Katsuki Bakugo's mother and the wife of Masaru Bakugo. Appearance Mitsuki is a middle-aged woman with ash-blonde hair and red eyes. Her aforementioned traits are shared with her son Katsuki. She maintains a youthful appearance, despite being in her late thirties. Gallery Mitsuki Bakugo Fullbody Profile.png|Mitsuki in the manga. Personality Mitsuki has an ill-tempered and aggressive personality, much like her son Katsuki. This heavily suggests that Katsuki got his unpleasant traits from his mother. However, unlike her son, Mitsuki can be very calm, polite and respectful. Mitsuki gets along well with her husband and was very respectful to U.A. teachers, despite her son's kidnapping. Mitsuki recognizes the flaws in her son that were instilled in him because of how people fawned over him during his childhood. Mitsuki disapproves of Katsuki's arrogant and spoiled attitude and even smacked him several times during home visits from U.A. teachers. Despite recognizing all of Katsuki's flaws, Mitsuki desires that he become a Pro-Hero and is thankful for the U.A. teachers for believing in his potential. She is also glad to see that his teachers see Katsuki for his tenacity rather than his aggression. History At some point in her early life, Mitsuki met Masaru Bakugo and was instantly in love. At the time, Masaru was working at a job that involved fashion, which flattered Mitsuki. Mitsuki hit on Masaru rather aggressively, making him say yes to a date. After a long time of chasing him, they eventually got married and had their son, Katsuki, sometime later. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Following Katsuki's victory at the U.A. Sports Festival, he returns home. The next morning, he angrily brushes his teeth after waking up at noon. Annoyed at the noise, Mitsuki yells at him for getting up at noon and angrily yelling at his mouth germs. Hideout Raid Arc All Might and company rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains and he returns home. All Might and Shota Aizawa visit the Bakugo household to get the approval of Katsuki's parents for the new all dorm system U.A. wishes to implement. Mitsuki agrees without hesitation and smacks Katsuki because of his attitude. Katsuki yells at her not to hit him, but she yells back and calls him weak for getting kidnapped. They begin to argue and Masaru tries to calm them down. 220px|thumb|Mitsuki and Masaru entrust their son to U.A. After calming down, Mitsuki states that she's grateful for the all dorm system because she's having trouble dealing with Katsuki's attitude. She tells the teachers that he got this way because he was widely praised for his Quirk and other shallow things. Mitsuki expresses her gratitude that Shota was able to see Katsuki's desire to become the best despite his arrogant nature. Mitsuki once again agrees to leave Katsuki in U.A's care since her son returned home safe and she asks Shota to make her son into a fine Hero. Katsuki follows All Might outside. Mitsuki yells and reminds him that the police told him not to go outside. Abilities Quirk Glycerin: Mitsuki's Quirk gives her the ability to secrete Glycerin from her skin. Because of its moisturizing effect, she maintains great skin quality, despite her age. Relatives Trivia *She likes volleyball. *The kanji "光" in her name means (a light, a gleam, shining, glittering), "己" means (self) **Katsuki shares the same syllable with his mother being "己" (Ki). *She shares her birthday with David Shield. References Site Navigation pl:Mitsuki Bakugo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Bakugo Family Category:Mutants